Remember
by Vanity nightwish
Summary: O verão após a câmara secreta foi difícil. Porquê Harry não se lembra oque aconteceu? Percebendo a falta de suas memórias ele e Remus resolvem descobrir oque houve. E sobre a ruiva com quem ele tem sonhado. TRADUÇÃO! Soul-Bound fic
1. The carving

**N/T**- Então gente isso aqui é uma linda tradução da história da** Sbmcneil** (/u/1816754/sbmcneil), eu resolvi traduzir porque amei a história e ela já está finalizada é só ver no perfil da autora que vocês acham e eu queria dizer que se encontrarem erros de português é porque traduzir não é realmente a coisa mais fácil e eu não tenho Beta.

Muito Obrigado e Enjoy!

XXXX-XXXX

Gina Weasley fez o seu caminho até a sala de jantar, sua melhor amiga Aimeé fournier já a esperava na sua mesa habitual.

"Bon jour m'amie, você está atrasada. Eu pensei que não viria para o café da manhã."

Gina sorriu, "Eu também achei que não conseguiria vir. Eu não estava conseguindo acordar essa manhã."

Gina pegou algumas torradas, frutas, e yogurt da mesa. "Eu estou tão feliz que as provas acabaram.Dá para acreditar que em Hogwarts eles fazem os N.O.M.S no quinto ano? Eu estou tão feliz que a gente ainda tem mais um ano até as provas."

Gina e Aimée estavam terminando o ano em Beauxbatons. Gina amava Beauxbatons. Ela tinha estudado em casa no seu primeiro ano, mas depois ofereceram uma bolsa para estudar em sido um pouco intimidante nos primeiros dias, ela nunca tinha estado longe de casa antes, Ela não conseguia falar francês e sentia falta de seus irmãos, mas agora ela não podia imaginar nada diferente. Ela e Aimée tinham se tornado grandes amigas.

Aimée riu, "Eu concordo, eu não consigo imaginar ter provas tão importantes agora."

As meninas olharam para o alto enquanto as corujas entravam na sala. Gina sorriu quando viu a coruja de sua família, Errol, no meio de todas as outras corujas. Errol parou em sua frente e Gina removeu a carta da sua perna. Ela ofereceu ao pássaro um pouco de suco e croissant, depois olhou para sua carta, era de sua mãe.

"Vai Gina, o que sua mãe tem para dizer?"

Gina sorriu e começou a ler alto, Aimée amava ouvir as cartas da família Weasley.

_Querida Gina,_

_Eu espero que esta carta lhe encontre bem. Eu queria escrever para você antes que histórias falsas chegassem aos seus ouvidos Um pequeno grupo de comensais da morte conseguiu se infiltrar em hogwarts.Nós conseguimos conter o ataque e prevenir um grande estrago. Gui foi atingido, e parecia ruim- Ele foi atacado por um lobisomem, mas o lobisomem não estava transformado. Remus acha que ele vai ficar bem. _

Gina sentiu a carta cair dos seus dedos. Aimée foi ao outro lado da mesa e segurou em sua mão, "Gina."

Gina sentiu seus olhos arderem e se deu conta de que estava chorando. Ela estava tão preocupada com a sua familia. Seus pais e quatro dos seus irmãos mais velhos estavam na ordem da fênix, uma organização secreta para combater. Seu irmão, Percy, tinha parado de falar com a familia a dois anos atras quando tinha preferido o ministro da magia a sua famí irmão amis novo, Ronny,Que era um ano mais elho que ela, era um grande apoiador da ordem e de Harry potter. Era seu maior medo perder algum mebro da família na guerra.

Gina forçou um sorriso amarelo para Aimée, "Eu estou bem. È que isso me pegou de surpresa, deixa eu terminar a carta."

_Professor Dumbledore foi atacado mas ele está bem e esperamos que ele se recupere. Eu tenho certeza que se lembra de Olho-tonto moody, sinto muito dizer que ele morreu no ataque. As pessoas que estavam por trás do ataque eram, Draco malfoy e Severus snape, foram mortos. Nenhum dos comensais da morte foi capturado no ataque. Eu estou feliz por não ter sido muito pior._

_Eu sei que Gui e Fleur deveriam te pegar no fim do ano escolar. Eu estava esperando que você pudesse ficar na casa da aimeé até o inicio do acampamento de quadribol. O acampamento termina uma semana antes do casamento, então você pode se juntar a nós na casa dos delacours._

_Escreverei mais quando tiver a chance. Papai e todos os meninos estão mandando beijos._

_Com amor,_

_Mamãe_

Gina olhou para cima depois de ler isso. Aimée sorriu, "É claro que você pode ficar vou escrever para minha mãe depois do café da manhã."

"Obrigado, Aimée." Gina respondeu.

* * *

Harry Potter se movimentou nas ainda escuras ruas de Little Whinging. A mesmice de todas as casas era surpreendente depois de passar dez meses no mundo bruxo. Essa era sua hora preferida do dia, antes do sol nascer. Ele costumava usar essa hora para por seus pensamentos em ordem.

Verão passado havia sido o pior de sua vida. Depois da morte de seu padrinho, Sirius Black, ele ficou preso em Little Whinging. A única parte boa do verão foi aprofundar sua amizade com Remus ós a morte de Sirius, Remus tinha tomado aquele espaço vazio e ele e Harry passaram muito tempo juntos.

O medo de Harry sobre seus amigos o deixarem depois do fiasco do ministério e de ouvir a profecia, não tinham se tornado realidade. Ron, Hermione e Remus tinha lhe dado todo o suporte durante o verão e tinham se tornado mais próximos ano passado.

Sexto ano era muito melhor que o quinto. Harry tinha sido nomeado capitão do time de quadribol da griffinória e eles novamente ganharam a Competição de Quadribol. Ele começou treinamento psicológico e mágico com Remus e tonks. Professor Dumbledore começou a ter aulas particulars com Harry o treinando em mágica avançada e compartilhando informações sobre Tom Riddle, vulgo,Lorde Voldemort.

Harry virou na Magnolia Road e se movimentou até o parque. Ele deveria encontrar com Remus a tarde. Ele iria passar o dia no Largo Grimmauld. Ia ser a primeira vez em que estivera lá desde que Sirius morreu. Apesar de quê Harry tinha herdado Largo Grimmauld junto com as posses de Sirius E remus tinha morado lá pelo último ano, Harry não tinha sido capaz de enfrentar as memórias e não tinha ido para lá no último verão. No natal, quando Rony e Hermione, tinham cada um ido para suas casas passar o natal com seus familiares, Remus tinha aparecido e passado os feriados com ele em Hogwarts.

Os pensamentos de Harry voltaram para a batalha que ele tinha lutado em Hogwarts no mês passado. Ele e o Professor Dumbledore tinham acabado de terminar uma de suas aulas particulares, quando o alarme soou. Comensais da morte tinham adentrado o castelo.

_Harry e o professor correram em direção a torre de astronomia, onde o patrono de tonks disse que a batalha tomava lugar. O coração de Harry batia forte enquanto ele virava o corredor e viu Draco Malfoy e Severo Snape correndo em sua direção com as varinhas apontadas em suas direção. Harry desviou de um feitiço disparado por Draco e começou a disparar feitiços. Pela visão periférica pode ver Dumbledore e Snape em um duelo também. _

"_Severo,porquê?"_

_Snape zombou do Professor e disse "Eu estou cansado de viver essa mentira e de ser seu espião. O que você tem a oferecer? Quais são as chances do Potter Derrotar o Lorde das trevas? __Não, eu sirvo apenas um agora."._

_A atenção de Harry se voltou a Draco, quando um feitiço cortante acertou harry perto do peito. Harry mandou mais feitiços em direção a Draco, acertando-o diversas vezes e agora ele sangrava em muitos lugares. Harry se desviou de outra maldição quando Draco de repente gritou "crucio!"._

_Harry bateu no chão. A dor durou apenas um momento. "Qual o problema Draco sua tia Bellatrix nunca te contou, que você realmente deve desejar lancer uma imperdoável?."_

_Harry lançou uma maldição em direção a Draco. Draco voou até a parede com um baque forte. Elel bateu a cabeça e caiu no chão imóvel. _

_Harry se virou quando viu o Professor cair. Snape levantou sua varinha e gritou "crucio!". Vendo o estado do Professor, Harry entrou na frente da maldição absorvendo-a._

_Facas de dor atravessaram o corpo de Harry. Enquanto Draco não era capaz de lançar uma imperdoável, Snape não tinha prolema nenhum com isso. _

_Snape quebrou a conexão alguns minutes depois. Harry levantou sua cabeça, ele ainda podia ver o professor caído a alguns passos dali. Ele estava coberto de sangue, mas ainda parecia respirar. _

"_Então Potter, Agora você resolveu brincar?"_

_Snape mandou uma maldição esmagadora de ossos, que ricochetiou no escudo e acertou sua perna direita. Com muita dor Harry tentou se defender das maldições que choviam sobre ele, mas com sua perna direita ruim, era quase impossível se mover normalmente._

"Venha, Potter. Isso é o melho que o campeão de Dumbledore pode fazer?_Você não se comprar ao lorde das trevas"_

_Harry quase inconsciente nesse momento. Olhou para cima enquanto Snape atrevessava o corredor. Snape passou embaixo de uma das muitas sacadas da torre e Harry mandou uma feitiço esmagador que fez com que a sacada desmoronasse em cima de Snape soterrando-o e matando-o instantaneamente.._

Um carro dando partida tirou Harry de suas lembranças.O Sol estava nascendo e Little whinging estava começando a tomar vida. Ele retornou a rua dos alfaneiros, para a casa dos seus tios. Ele precisava de um banho antes de se encontrar com Remus e Tonks.

* * *

Ginny e Aimée pararam e olharam o quintal traseiro da família Fournier. A vista do quintal era bonita, com um jardim e um campo de quadribol. A casa era muito diferente da toca, Gina adorava ficar lá.

"Então ficou sabendo de algo da sua família?" Aimée perguntou.

"Eu recebi um recado da fleur me dizendo que o Gui está melhorando. Ele foi muito machucado e eles acham que as marcas não vão sumir, mas ele não vai se trasnformar. E minha mãe disse que o resto do pessoal estava bem." Gina encarou a propriedade dos fournier. "Não parece real, não é? Aqui estamos nós indo para a escola e para o acampamento, enquanto na Inglaterra as pessoas lutam pelas suas vidas. Eu odeio ficar presa aqui as vezes. "

"Eu sei oque você quer dizer." Aimée respondeu, "Lembra do ano passado, quando a gente leu a entrevista do Harry Potter e ele descreveu Você-Sabe-Quem retornando? Parecia outro mundo."

"Eu sei, eu ouvi histórias dos meus irmãos e Hermione sobre eles formarem grupos de defesa e lutar contra comensais da morte. As vezes eu desejo que eu estivesse em Hogwarts, eu quero fazer a diferença.''

"Oque você faria na Inglaterra, ma cherie?"Perguntou uma voz vinda da porta.

Ginna virou para ver Luc Fournier, irmão mais velho de Aimée e ex-namorado de Gina, adentrar o quintal parar se juntar a elas. Ela realmente esperava ter pouco contato com ele, ela e Luc tinham namorado em seu quarto ano antes dela terminar. Ele se formou em Beauxbatons esse ano e vivi fazendo força para que eles voltassem.

"Eu poderia estar ajudando, Luc." Ginny respondeu.

Luc riu, "Gina você não tem nem dezesseis anos, como você poderia ajudar?"

O temperamento de Gina começou a parecer, "Eu não sei, mas toda minha familia está envolvida na luta conta Você-Sabe-Quem. Eu tenho certeza de que eu faria alguma coisa. Afinal Harry Potter só tem dezesseis."

Luc rolou os olhos, "Sim, eu tenho certeza que um bando de crianças com dezesseis anos seria capaz de realizar muita coisa pela guerra." Mudando de tópico, Luc perguntou," Então, quem você vai levar ao casamento?"

Ainda brava com a desvalorização de suas habilidades, Gina respondeu," Quem disse que eu ia levar alguém? È o casamento do meu irmão, eu vou passar um tempo com a minha familia."

"Eu vou praticar."Olhando para Aimée ela continuou, "Eu vou estar pronto pra fazer compras depois do almoço."

Enquanto Gina se dirigia para o campo de quadribol, Aimée disse brava ao seu irmão." Você tem que brigar com ela toda a vez que vocês dois se veem?"

"Gina está vivendo no mundo de fantasia se acha que pode fazer a diferença nessa Guerra. Ela devia se concentrar em quadribol e compras, não em politica." Luc respondeu desdenhoso.

Aimée deu as costas a seu irmão e disse, "Não consigo imaginar porque ela terminou com você."

Harry riu enquanto derrubava Tonks pela segunda vez naquela tarde.

"Foi ótimo, Harry. Você realmente teve muito progresso."

"Obrigado, Tonks." Harry a ajudou a se levantar. "Tonks… Você já matou alguém?"

Tonks olhou para Harry. Ela sabia que esse assunto viria. "Sim, Ano passado eu estava em uma missão para a ordem, nós interceptamos uns comensais da morte, o comensal que eu matei era só um garoto, Marcus Flint. Eu fui treinada para matar, mas não foi como eu pensei que seria. "

Harry pensou no nome, ele havia jogado Quadribol contra Flint. Ele olhou para Tonks e disse "Eu continuo vendo a batalha na minha mente, tentando achar algum jeito deu terminar aquilo se mata-los, quer diser eu odiava os dois. Snape me atormentou desde o meu primeiro dia em Hogwarts, ele adorava tirar os pontos da casa de mim e eu nunca cheguei a confiar nele." Ele deu uma pausa e continuou. "Como ele pode enganar Dumbledore? Ele sempre dizia ter um motivo para confiar nele. "

Harry sentou em canto do sala onde duelavam. "Eu nunca confiei no Snape ou no Malfoy, mas nunca pensei que eu acabaria os matando."

"Harry, você não pode ficar se culpando." A voz de Remus veio da porta enquanto ele entrava na sala. "Os dois estavam atirando Imperdoaveis em você e nenhum dos dois hesitaria em te matarou Dumbledore. Eu não estou dizendo que matar é algo bom, mas você fez oque deveria ter sido feito. "

Harry observou Remus entrar na sala. "Então, você acha que eu sou um assassino?"

"Não Harry. Sim,você os matou, mas não foi assassinato. Eles dois morreram com suas varinhas apontadas para você. Se você não os matasse, talvez eles matassem vocês."

"você não tinha escolha, Harry. Nós estamos em guerra, eu odeio ter que matar algupem, mas eu sei que de um jeito ou de outro eu fiz o certo." Tonks adicionou

Harry olhou seus mentores. "Obrigado. Acho que eu precisava ouvir isso."

Tonks o abraçou brevemente. "Agora vai tomar um banho."

Depois de Harry deixar a sala, Remus olhou para Tonks. "Isso correu melhor do que eu esperava, tenho que confessar estive preocupado com ela."

Depois do banho, Harry vagou pela cozinha. Depois da morte de Sirius, Remus tinha tomado o lugar oficial de faxineiro, já que Monstro o elfo da casa morreu após trair seu dono. Alguns elfos de Hogwarts haviam ido ajudar na questão da limpeza. A casa estava muito mais quieta do que de costume, já que o retrato da Sra. Black tinha finalmente sido removido da parede. Harry olhou para Remus na sala que ele usava para estudar, quando ele viu algo brilhando em cima da lareira.

Harry foi ver oque tinha lhe chamado atenção. Ele lembrou de Remus dizer que tinha terminado a limpeza e descoberto muitas coisas, todo os tipos de retratos e esculturas que estavam ocultas por anos de poeira, na parede próxima a lareira em cima de algo feito de mármore, tinha uma ornamentado escultura de duas cobras intrincadas com dois gigantes olhos esmeraldas.

Harry encarou a escultura, ele tinha certeza que tinha visto em algum lugar antes, mas onde? Ele tentou se lembrar de qualquer escultura como aquela, mas de novo não pode se lembrar de nada. De repente Harry sentiu uma dor muito forte na sua cabeça, ele olhou para a escultura e pode ouvir alguém gritar ao fundo, e então Remus e Tonks estavam do seu lado. Quando remus alcançou seu lado, o mundo virou preto.


	2. De volta

Olá, enfim para as pessoas que leram o primeiro capitulo, deve ser muito estranho em ver de volta depois de quase um ano. Vim dar** explicações**.

Esse ano inteiro eu me preparei para participar de concursos públicos, para ver no que a vida dava para mim, TODOS os concursos que eu me inscrevi tiveram problemas, eu estou estudando a muito mais tempo que o planejado e por isso _deixei essa fic em Stand-by_.

Eu cheguei a terminar o segundo capitulo, mas logo no dia seguinte eu tive um problema com o meu computador e perdi TUDO. Pela falta de tempo e etc... decidi que voltaria depois das férias, entretanto graças a todos os problemas que tive com os concursos públicos , minhas férias começam agora.

Vou recomeçar a traduzir essa fic e espero que ainda tenha, alguns interessados nela.

**Nox**


End file.
